


River e o Tempo

by Arymura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando tudo que se tem, é nada.<br/>Um único objetivo inalcançável é o que mantém vivo a vontade de seguir em frente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River e o Tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [River and the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941661) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura)



 

**_ _ **

 

River continua a viajar pelos mundos, perdida e incompleta.     

Ela podia simplesmente escolher um lugar isolado entre os milhares de planetas e chorar até morrer pela falta do seu amado, enquanto ele vivia todas aquelas aventuras que nunca pertenceram a ela.

Não tinha nada; seus pais foram levados pelos Anjos, não havia família nem amigos a sua espera. A única coisa que havia para ela era vagar sozinha pelo Universo atrás de seu Amado Doutor. O homem por quem ela nasceu, que foi programada a matar. O amor a fez entregar tudo a ele; seu coração, suas regenerações e, um dia, sua vida.

Mas o tempo não os quer juntos, e quem pode lutar contra o Tempo? O Silêncio não é nada perto do dele. O Tempo nunca será seu amigo, ele pode te ajudar algumas vezes, mas a que preço? 

River continua dia após dia a procura de pistas sobre o Doutor, continua a pensar se ele irá reconhecê-la, irá amá-la novamente? Ou esse novo Doutor a esqueceu? Será mesmo um novo Doutor ou um daqueles que já estava aqui antes dela aparecer?

Tantas perguntas e a resposta de todas estão com ele.

Entre todas as dores que ela já sentiu, entre tiros, torturas e cortes, a pior dor é a incerteza sobre seu amor ser correspondido.

E mal sabe ela que em seu último encontro ele não a reconhecerá, a indiferença será o único sentimento presente naquela biblioteca. Mal sabe que por ele ter visto seu fim, enquanto estava ali algemado, impotente; ele nunca conseguirá estar ao seu lado por completo, sempre enxergará nela aquele momento, o momento que tudo mudou, em que ele teve que encarar o que mais odeia: a morte diante de seus olhos.

River se foi ali para deixar uma incógnita, uma incerteza sobre como se encontrariam de novo, sobre o que ela era e o porquê ele se importava tanto com, mesmo nunca a tendo visto antes.

Em um momento, havia uma mulher que mudaria sua vida, e depois somente uma casca vazia, que tomou sua decisão sobre a vida dele e dela, sem o consultar, e fez tudo sozinha...

Uma cena que ele não esquecerá nunca, e na sua próxima regeneração isso irá doer bem mais forte. 

Ela ainda não sabe o porquê ele se afasta, só sente que de algum jeito a culpa é sua, por isso, segue caçando cada pista no universo sobre o Doutor, na esperança de encontrá-lo novamente para aproveitar tudo que pode antes que desmorone.

E corajosamente ela continua procurando aventuras que a complete enquanto não encontra seu Doutor. Mas o sentimento de estar incompleta nunca cessa, nem a maior joia do mundo, nem todo o dinheiro ou aventuras do universo preenchem o vazio deixado por ele. 

A cada encontro, é mais difícil se controlar ao lado dele, controlar a vontade de estar em seus braços, de beijá-lo de novo, de ser sua mulher novamente, mas nem sempre ele a reconhece, nem sempre ele sente o mesmo por ela.

É como se a tortura que o Silêncio a fez passar nunca terminasse. Em todo encontro ela precisa seduzi-lo novamente, precisa provar que o ama em cada minuto ao seu lado, para que, quem sabe um dia, ele a corresponda com qualquer migalha de amor.

Houve dias que River teve tudo dele, as aventuras, atenção e, talvez, até sua afeição. Mas nunca teve a total certeza de seu amor, sempre soube que havia algo que tinha feito de errado no passado ou no futuro, algo que aparece no olhar dele toda vez que seus olhos se encontram. Apesar de isso quase nunca acontecer.

Seus encontros agora estão cada vez mais raros, quantas vezes já não pensou em porque não pode estar com ele, porque foi feita assim, com tantas cicatrizes na alma, cicatrizes tão profundas que a afasta de todos. 

O seu único desejo no mundo nunca será realizado. Aquilo pelo qual ela nasceu, foi treinada, amou, se deu por completo, nunca será seu; nem por um minuto o vazio dentro do seu peito será totalmente preenchido. Mesmo assim, ela continuará a vagar atrás de seus rastros; até seus últimos dias, seu último pensamento ainda será sobre ele, porque o Tempo pode levar tudo, sua juventude, sua vontade de viver, mas o amor ele é incapaz de levar.


End file.
